Getting Through
by tess-the-only
Summary: Tala smirked. “Would that be the part before I- ” Kai cut him off sharply. “Shut the hell up.” Rei’s sister finds him, and somehow she knows Tala and Kai. Where exactly has she been, and what’s happened?
1. Flying Burgers, Soda, and Kitty

Chapter 1 is here! First chapter was ok to right, second REALLY HARD. So show appreciation guys! For some strange reason I have written chapters in the middle somewhere- with darker motives, and strange connections. I hope you enjoy reading it, thanx for getting this far! If you read no further at least you have decided to see what this fic is about- this makes me a privileged person. =^-^= *nods and smiles.*  
  
This is a 'slightly' modified version. I'm just changing ages a little, as some things that happen in later chapters regarding flashbacks might have been a little unrealistic at the age they were. That is regarding sexual situations, and other things, read if you want to find out! I'm writing it as I go, with a basic plan, so new ideas keep coming!! The timing is a little odd- as you'll see by the summary. Although it's series one, Hilary is with them.  
  
Also, before anyone says it, I know Kai didn't leave the abbey when he was nearly fifteen, but, having thought about it, the idea I came up with works best with this arrangement. So no flames please! You'll see by the summary what I mean. There are also certain events that happen later on that are consistent with the timing, later summaries will keep you in check with everything- I sometimes find it difficult to get my head around it!  
  
Please read and review, tell me what you think!! Thanx all.  
  
Summary: The Bladebreakers have made it as the World Champions. All have come a long way in the first year that they've been together. Rei received his bitbeast, Driger, from his best friend Lee's grandfather when he was thirteen, and left the village in search of other Bladers with Bitbeasts. His twin sister Kitty (or Tess, as is her real name) left two months afterwards, in pursuit of the same thing- Rei had refused to take her with him. Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary were of course, at school in America, until a series of events brought them together, forming the team. They met Rei, who joined Tyson and Max as the beginning of the Bladebreakers. Kai has lived in Russia, in the Abbey that his Grandfather Voltaire owns, for his whole life. When he was six, he found Black Dranzer, and in using it, destroyed the abbey and managed to escape. Living on the streets for a year taught him a thing or two about life, until Voltaire found him and took him back to the abbey. Kai discovered Biovolt, his grandfather's plan to turn normal kids that showed great potential as bladers into mechanically tampered with ones that had incredible blading skills- the best bladers. Here he met Tala, one boy that suffered at the hands of Voltaire. As well as Jet, a girl from England that had been sent to the abbey by her work- obsessed parents. Amongst others, of course. Kai remained in the abbey until he was nearly fifteen, when he left and again lived on the streets, learning how to fend for himself, and no one else. That was, until he met Rei, Max, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary, and joined the Bladebreakers, going on to win the world championships with them at the end of the year. At the time Kitty comes in, Kai is nearly sixteen, Rei and Kitty are fifteen and a half, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary are all fourteen, and Max is thirteen.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Tyson: "Can't we get on with it already, so I can eat that burger?"  
  
Lou (that's me, btw): "Not until we've done this! If we don't, Beyblade will sue me for copying and you will be eating nothing but cow dung. Got that?"  
  
Tyson: *grumbling* "Okay, okay, sure, whatever. Hi everyone! My name's Tyson, I'm 14, the World Beyblade champion. I like burgers and pancakes, and food in general actually. and I will be giving out signed photos after this chapter. I am the most important person in this fiction!"  
  
Lou: "Tyson! You are so not!"  
  
Tyson: "Waddya mean I'm not?"  
  
Kai: "She means that I am the main person in this fiction. Not you, Tyson."  
  
Lou: "When did I..?"  
  
Rei: "Hang on- I thought that was me!"  
  
*battle ensues*  
  
Max: *sigh* "What they all mean is Louise does not own any of the characters from Beyblade apart from Kitty. And, I would just like to add that I am the main person."  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Flying burgers, Soda, a Hungry Guy called Tyson, and Kitty.  
  
Hilary was loaded down with burgers. How the hell she'd got herself into this situation she didn't know.  
  
"I am gonna KILL you for this Tyson!" she muttered, heading over to a drinks stand a couple of metres away. She could barely see over the pile of polystyrene boxes in her arms, and so it was inevitable that the person if front of her should turn round and knock them all flying.  
  
"Drat!" that was the second time that had happened. The boy who'd bumped into her apologised and helped pick them up.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled warmly as the boy held out his hand. "Tom." "Hilary." She replied, (kinda weird mutual greeting eh?)  
  
But someone else had caught Hilary's eye. Leaning against the park fence and watching her was a girl the same height, and about fifteen years old. She was wearing dark pink baggy corduroy trousers, and a white and aqua green top, plus a choker with a circular pendant, the Chinese yin- yang sign. Her hair was dark, long and tied up high on her head, leaving wisps of hair framing her face. She had auburn cat-like eyes, and as she smiled at Hilary, fangs were revealed where canines would be.  
  
Hilary blinked, but the girl had closed her mouth. "Weird."  
  
She turned to Tom. "Who's that girl leaning on the fence?" her eyes never left the girls face, who was, incidentally, still watching her.  
  
"Oh, her. That's Kitty. She's a loner. No friends, no family, and no one knows where she comes from. So we leave her alone, otherwise we only get our heads bitten off. That's all anyone knows about her. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. See you around." She smiled at Tom, and realised the man behind the stall was asking her what she wanted.  
  
"Uh, six sodas please." Kitty was still watching her, and it was freaking her out, actually.  
  
"You want a hand miss?" Good point. How the hell was she going to carry burgers and sodas?  
  
"I've got it." Kitty had appeared beside her, and took the bottles. They turned round and began to head back to the lodge. Hilary raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know it's rude to stare." She stated matter- of- factly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Kitty grinned at her and the fangs appeared again. "I just thought I recognised you. I'm Kitty. Well, my real name's Tess, but I've only ever been called Kitty, or Kit, if you like. The fangs," she added.  
  
A loner? This girl was quite chatty actually. "I'm Hilary. Are your fangs real? Or are you a fan of Bladebreakers?" Hilary hadn't seen stick on fangs yet, but you never know. And besides, the question had to be asked.  
  
"You're with the Bladebreakers?" Kitty grinned again. "That explains a lot."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what." Hilary frowned. This was weird.  
  
"The fangs are real. I'm from China by the way. And I'm Rei's sister."  
  
Hilary stopped and turned to Kitty. Her mouth dropped open, and the boxes dropped too. "Rei has a sister?"  
  
"Yup. Twin, actually. When he left I was one of the only people that didn't think he'd betrayed us. And I really wanted to go with him. That's what hurt, the fact that he didn't consider taking me with him. I guess he's never mentioned me. I made him feel guilty as hell when he went." To Kitty, it felt like she was pouring out her soul. She'd never told anyone this, trivial as it may seem, and she'd only just met Hilary. She sighed.  
  
"Yup. It really hurt."  
  
Hilary's mouth was still open. "Wow. Big mouth. You might want to close it, unless you're catching flies!" Hilary closed her mouth. For once, she was lost for words. But not for too long, anyway.  
  
"NO WAY!! Why has he never told us about you? Do you blade? How old are you? Do you know the others? You can come and meet them! I wonder what they're gonna say, I wonder what Rei's gonna say! Tyson will just grab the food. Kai might be a bit weird, Max will love you!! Kenny, he's our computer specialist."  
  
Hilary picked up the boxes and together they walked back to the lodge, talking like old friends.  
  
"I blade. Do you? My bit- beast's a leopard, he's called Deshka. What are the team like? I've seen them blade on television. You've no idea how weird it is to see your brother on TV, particularly when he seems to have forgotten you. I'm fifteen, nearly sixteen, what about you?"  
  
By the time they got back, they were in fits of laughter about something or other.  
  
"FOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!" came a voice.  
  
"Uh, I'm guessing that's Tyson, right?!" he ran round the corner of the building at full speed, grabbing a burger and stuffing it in his mouth.  
  
"Gee, Fanks 'Ilary!"  
  
"Tyson you are SUCH a greedy pig!" Hilary rolled her eyes. "Meet Kitty, she's er.." Kitty shook her head.  
  
"Later."  
  
Tyson held out a hand, and tried to speak through the mouthful. Bits of gherkin fell out on the floor. "Tyshon. Nishe." he swallowed, "To meet you."  
  
Kitty grinned. "Yeah, you too." Tyson frowned at the fangs but couldn't say anything because at that moment Max ran round the corner and tripped straight over Tyson, sending them both sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Max, you idiot!! Watch where you're going!" Tyson grimaced and licked his bleeding hand.  
  
Max grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He noticed Kitty. "Hey, er.."  
  
"Kitty." She said, holding out a bottle of soda, and her hand, as well.  
  
"Thanks Kitty. Do you blade?"  
  
"Sure do!! Want to train?" she replied  
  
Tyson laughed. "He'd flatten you!" all thoughts of fangs had been forgotten. " We are the world champions, you know."  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes, again. "That's Tyson for you. Really rude, and totally full of himself." Max winked at Kitty. "Ignore him. He thinks he's incredible. We can train, but I am really hungry first!"  
  
Voices could be heard, coming round the same corner of the same building (strangely enough.)  
  
"Uh- oh." Hilary began. "Here come Kai. and Rei. How do you think he's going to react?  
  
Kitty bit her lip. "I have no idea, but I hope it's a good reaction. Which. it probably won't be."  
  
Kai saw her first. "Hey, who's she?"  
  
"Well I don't know!" Rei began, laughing. Then he stopped dead as he saw her. Woah, this isn't true! She's back? From the village? My own sister has come to find me? She looks so different. So. grown up! I can't believe she's here! This is so strange. Wait, is it really her? Am I sure? Should I feel guilty for leaving her? No.. she looks happy. She's left that behind. Seeing her is so. strange. It's so.. Fantastic! A thousand things rushed through Rei's head. He smiled widely, showing the fangs, unable to help the grin even if he'd tried. One word.  
  
"Woah."  
  
Is that a word? Ah well, it is now! Well *breathes deeply.* First chapter done and dusted (well, again.) And second chapter up immediately! And third chapter.. No, I haven't actually got that far yet. I have written chapter, erm, 6 or something though. I could put that up next! No, really I won't!!  
  
Reviews always appreciated. See that little button down there? To the left? You're one click away from making me a much happier person. Go on, you know you want to!! Pweease? *smiles sweetly.* Manipulative? Me? 


	2. Seeing You Again is Not Always Easy

Seeing You Again Is Not Always Easy  
  
Wahey!!! Reviews!! Thankyou Becky, *nods and smiles,* I think you know already how much that meant to me!  
  
And the tigris- thankyou for your review!  
  
Chapter 2 is here, not really much to tell you about. You shouldn't need to be reminded about timing just yet- I think Kai's out of character at the beginning, but if I come up with something better I'll put a modified version of this chapter up later. Nothing else is to be said, apart from the fact that Tyson's acting up and driving me crazy. In every chapter he's always eating food! AAARGH! I know it's his character, but all he ever seems to say is 'Let's eat.' He has a jab at Kai in this chapter though, hmm.  
  
Tyson: Geez, she really needs to work on that temper problem.  
  
Lou: TYSON SHUT UP!! Or you WILL only be eating cow dung in this chapter.  
  
Tyson: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
Lou: I'm sorry, did you want to be the main person in this or not?  
  
Tyson: *eyes widen* "Yeah! Why, am I not now or something?" *Eyes narrow*  
  
Kai: Like I said before, that's me Ty. So leave the girl alone so she can at least WRITE the next chapter.  
  
Lou: *sniffs* Thanx Kai.  
  
Tyson: That's it, Mr 'I'm so calm and serious and everybody loves me.' Stand up for her *looks ready to explode.*  
  
Lou: Hey! Do you mind?  
  
Kai: *looks ready to explode*  
  
Kitty: "Hey guys, what's going on?" *realisation dawns.* Oh, er, okay. I guess I'm doing the disclaimer, right?  
  
Kai & Tyson: *glowering*  
  
Kitty: Um, ok. Louise, the (Lou: *most wonderful.*) person who wrote this, does not own Beyblade (Lou: *Though sometimes she wishes she did*). Do you mind? I'm doing the disclaimer, seeing as you didn't want to do it!  
  
Lou: Fine then, get on with it!  
  
Kitty: However, she does own the best character, and that's me, Kitty.  
  
Lou: Uh- oh.. That wasn't a good thing to say, Kit.  
  
Kit: *Looks behind her to see Tyson and Kai glowering- but at her this time.*  
  
Kai: *growls* Let's get her!  
  
(Wow- that was a long disclaimer!)  
  
"Ah Rei, found your lover at last?" Kai teased, still walking.  
  
"Shut up Kai." He snapped.  
  
A few metres away, Tyson grinned. "Love at first sight eh?!"  
  
It was Hilary's turn, "Shut up Tyson!"  
  
Both Kitty and Rei were still standing staring at eachother. Hilary nudged Kitty.  
  
"Go on then, do. something!!"  
  
Kai had joined them, he frowned at Hilary as Kit walked towards Rei.  
  
"What the hell.?" he began, but Hilary just held up a hand.  
  
"You'll see in a minute Kai."  
  
In all honesty, it looked exactly like a shootout. Except, people that are about to shoot eachother don't generally hug, do they?  
  
Kenny appeared and stopped dead. "Er.. Dizzi? Is that Mariah?" he questioned, opening the laptop.  
  
"Hey, that's Rei's sister! And you'd know if that were Mariah chief. Think of the hair." Dizzi stated. The laptop began to slip from Kenny's fingers.  
  
"Woah- don't kill the messenger!"  
  
Rei pulled back from the hug to find tears running down his sister's face. He brushed them away with his hand.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" he questioned, taking her face in his hands.  
  
"So you haven't forgotten about me then?" came the slightly sarcastic reply. Although it's not nearly so effective when you have tears running down your face.  
  
"Kit, of course I haven't! And can we just leave the guilt trip for the moment? I'm finding it hard to believe you're standing in front of me now!" Rei smiled as Kit tugged his wrap playfully.  
  
"Hey bro, your hair got long again!" using a phrase that she'd often used back in the village, she smiled sincerely at him.  
  
"Shut up!!" he pulled her hair, but stopped to ask a serious question. "When did you leave the village?"  
  
Kit looked directly at him, "Two months after you. Why?"  
  
"Two months? Where have you been for the past three years?" he was confused- what on earth had his sister been doing in her time away from the village?  
  
"Oh, just around." Her answer was too brief for Rei, but at this moment, it didn't really matter. His protective nature meant that he was just happy to see her again, and the guilt thing and past years could wait, at least for a little while.  
  
He glanced back at the others. Hilary was grinning. "Awww, that is so sweet!" The rest, however, were dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should go tell them." Rei took her hand as they walked back the short distance. Hilary jumped up and hugged them both, squeezing all air out of them. But who cared? Kitty felt like she had a proper friend again. Everything was so right, so perfect. She'd dreamed of this moment ever since she'd left the village, yet hadn't wanted Rei to think she was just tagging along. Why on earth had she thought that? Rei wasn't one to pretend, and his sister could see he was overjoyed to see her again.  
  
"Guys, this is Kitty, my sister." Tyson's jaw dropped. Max was first to speak.  
  
"No way! Rei never told us that!" the boy grinned and hugged Kit, taking her somewhat by surprise. She hugged him back and sneaked a glance at Rei who looked as guilty as sin.  
  
"Ashamed of me, were you?" she teased as he looked at the ground. "Hey, I don't mind. It just gives me something to use against you!!" she laughed.  
  
"Tyson, stop drooling." Max elbowed him as he closed his mouth and cleared his throat.  
  
"I was not drooling!" he hissed at Max before smiling at her sweetly. "Autograph?"  
  
"TYSON!!!" Hilary yelled at him, but Kit was quicker, her hand darting out and grabbing the bit of paper from Tyson's pocket. True to form, it was his photo, and it was signed. "Looks like I already got one." She winked at Tyson as Hilary, Max and Rei burst out laughing. Tyson scratched the back of his head and grinned.  
  
Max wiped a hand across his eyes, wiping away tears of laughter. "You carry signed photos of yourself around?!"  
  
"Well, I never know when I might meet a fan who wants one!" he replied good- naturedly. Kenny had caught up with them by now.  
  
"Hey chief, meet Kitty. She's Rei's sis." Tyson unscrewed the lid off his bottle of soda and put it to his lips.  
  
Kenny gasped, "So you were telling the truth Dizzi!"  
  
"How on earth could you doubt me, chief?" Dizzi took matters into her own hands, Kenny was too gobsmacked to speak. "It's nice to meet you Kitty. I would shake, but it's a trifle difficult!"  
  
Smiling, Kitty addressed the computer, "Nice to meet you too, Dizzi. And you, chief!"  
  
Finding his voice, the chief blushed as he realised how rude he was. "Oh, er, sorry, it's nice to meet you Kitty." He held his hand out as Kitty shook it. The only person in the excited little group that hadn't yet spoken was Kai. He stood in his usual position, arms folded, head bowed, watching her intently.  
  
Max smiled easily. "Kit, this is Kai Hiwatari. The captain of our team." Kit's golden eyes met his crimson ones, as she held her hand out, forcing the smile onto her face.  
  
"Hi." Was all he said as he took her hand and shook it, not breaking the gaze.  
  
Tyson put his hands behind his head and imitated Kai's response. "Hi!!" he said in a deep voice, laughing as Kai scowled at him from under the two- tone blue hair.  
  
"Don't mind Kai. He's always like that." Tyson told her.  
  
"Yeah, and Tyson and Kai don't exactly get on, so don't listen to a one- sided argument!" Rei smiled as conversation between the six flowed, excluding Kai, who still stood silently watchful. The sun sank slowly, and for summer, it became quite cold as they stood beneath the shadow of the building in the late evening.  
  
"Let's go and get dinner!" Tyson suggested typically as the group turned to the light spilling from the lodge's open door, and headed towards it.  
  
Kai turned last, trailing a little way behind the others, and Kit dropped back. No easy feat, as everybody was interested in her, which, no denying, was a good feeling.  
  
"Good to see you again Kit." He said quietly, not looking at the girl who had fallen into stride beside him.  
  
"You too Kai." She turned to look at the silent, strong frame as they reached the door, and couldn't resist the question she was burning to ask.  
  
"Did he-?" she began, before Kai anticipated the answer, forcing him to remember what he'd tried to suppress.  
  
"No. But he tried." Was the only response she got, as her brother reached out, pulling her into the pool of warm light and homely cooking smells. Safe. For now, at least.  
  
So there it is.  
  
Tyson: "Hey! You never did let us eat that dinner!"  
  
Lou: "You'd only just finished eating your burger, idiot. I didn't want to overfeed you."  
  
Rei: "Aaah diddums. Well for your information Tyson, I have a lot of candyfloss somewhere in this fiction."  
  
Lou: "Wha-?"  
  
Tyson: "REALLY? WHERE IS IT? WHAT CHAPTER? CAN I HAVE IT NOW?"  
  
Rei: "I shall not tell you anything until you agree to be really nice to Lou from now on. And Kai. And Kitty. And me, actually. Everybody. Say 'I will be nice to everybody.' *winks at Lou*  
  
Tyson: *meekly* "I will be nice to everybo- Hey, what was that sly wink for?!"  
  
Kai plushie: "Hn"  
  
Kai: "Hey, is that all a plushie of me says? I'm not serious and cold ALL the time you know. And I don't say 'Hn' that often either. *Humph.*  
  
Kit: *dripping with sarcasm* Oh no Kai. Maybe it should just say 'humph' all the time instead.  
  
Kai: *raised eyebrow.*  
  
Max: "Well well well, me again keeping the peace between warring Bladebreakers. Whilst Kenny helps Lou type up the chapters, and Hilary points out mistakes in them, I shall simply tell you to review. Please. Thankyou. *smiles sweetly.*  
  
Hey! Lou may be manipulative but I, *sticks nose in the air* am most certainly not!" 


	3. You're Goin' Down!

You're goin' down...  
  
The next chapter has made it this far! I had no idea where I wanted to head with this bit so, yup, this one was really hard to write as well. But I'm doing it, for you! Hehe, yeah we all know how much I love you guys- especially the ones that review!  
  
This one is really long- so I'm sorry for that! But I could divide it if you want me to?  
  
I need to say something. This fic is set after the first world championships. Hilary is with them. The lake incident in Moscow HAS OCCURRED. So the others know about Kai's past- Kai remembers his past. Like in V- Force, they have met and faced off against the Saint Shields already, and so are all together.  
  
The tigris: Thanx for thinking you er, had reviewed this chapter! *slightly confused* Moi: Oooh an anonymous review... Thanks though- and KEEP REVIEWING! *whoever you are!* Legolas Greenleaf etc etc: Yeah thanks Megan!! Even though I was there when you wrote it! Becky!: Thanks, thanks and thanks again! (As I've told you many times before) You write the best reviews! So... mucho gracias senorita- buenos tardes!  
  
Louise: Today I shall be doing the disclaimer as everybody, yes *everybody* is attacking eachother. Verbally and physically. Kai is annoyed with Kitty, his plushie, and me. Tyson is annoyed with Rei for tricking him about candyfloss. Hilary is annoyed with Tyson because he sent her a Valentine's card with a picture of her as a giant grub with blood spurting out of it (drawn by Kitty, so Hilary's annoyed with Kit too). I'm annoyed with Max because he suggested I was 'manipulative' *sticks nose in the air* , and Dizzi's annoyed with Kenny because he didn't believe her.  
  
So there you go. An episode in itself, perhaps? Er, anyway, I don't own any of the Beyblade characters, except my own, namely Kit, Jet (who you won't meet yet, or at all in this fic, but she's mentioned), Deshka...  
  
I also don't own any song lyrics or poems, unless otherwise stated. Having said that, there will probably be more of my own work in there than other stuff, so.... See how it goes.  
  
You're goin' down...  
  
I 'This is the story of a girl... who cried a river and drowned the whole world. While she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her.'/I  
  
Golden meets blue. Dark meets fair. Girl meets boy. Or... girl against boy, anyway. Kitty leaned back against the tall Oak tree behind her and grinned, not breaking eye contact with Max, whose eyes were watering and quivering slightly.  
  
"Argh!" Max broke the gaze and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing them hard.  
  
"Looks like I won... again." Her cat's eye pupils visibly enlarged as she leaned into the shade and showed her fangs.  
  
All seven of them were seated in the shade of trees in the lodge's grounds. The Bladebreakers, plus Kenny and Hilary, were in America, fresh out of their first world championships, and rather than go back to their homes, they'd decided to spend more time as a team training, developing strategies, and gaining more experience from bladers in different countries. Mr Dickinson had actually *forced* them to go to school for a few months, and instead of going back to China, Rei stayed with Tyson, Kenny and Hilary, attending their school. Kai had kind of *disappeared*, I guess, though no one knew where to. Rei had wanted to stay with Kai, scared that he'd go back to Russia (though why I have no idea), attracted by the power Black Dranzer gave him, and still unable to stay away. After many reassurances however, Rei knew that Kai could take care of himself, and no way was Kai going to open up to him if he didn't believe in him. Brought back together by the mysterious power of the Saint Shields, (forget Rei was defeated by Mariam in China- she defeated him in America now) the team, well, Tyson at least, was entering a small tournament in America.  
  
Tyson stretched and yawned sleepily. "So who's prepared for me to beat them then?"  
  
Hilary ground her teeth. "Tyson.."  
  
"What?! The best hasn't given up yet!" he shot back at her.  
  
Kit raised an eyebrow. "How do you know you're the best if you haven't played /I?"  
  
Tyson stood up and took Dragoon and his launcher out of his pocket. "You're goin' down!"  
  
She smiled slightly. "No I'm not."  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped open. "I am the world champion you know."  
  
"Yeah- And so are we. You're not the only person in this team Tyson." Kai's voice could be heard; he was standing against another of the trees, the spiky cobalt hair falling over his face.  
  
Tyson scowled at Kai and shut his mouth, only to open it again a second later. "So you're not going to battle?" he asked in disbelief. Kit shook her head. "Aah, you're scared because you know you're going to lose!"  
  
It was Kit's turn to open her mouth. "No way! I just don't feel like battling right now! You'll have to wait for the tournament."  
  
Tyson put Dragoon away and sat back down, muttering. "Yeah, yeah. I'll beat you then."  
  
Max grinned. "I'll enter. I could do with more experience for the next championships."  
  
"Yup, me too. Might be interesting to beat my own sister." Rei put his head on one side and smiled at her.  
  
"What makes everyone so sure they're going to beat me?" Kit sighed indignantly. Okay, so she knew why. But still- they'd never seen her blade with her bitbeast, even Rei. She'd got Deshka after he'd gone. That was one of the reasons she'd left the village, along with following Rei.  
  
"Well," Kenny began, "We've never seen you blade, and we don't even know what your bitbeast is."  
  
"A cat?" Max questioned. Kitty nodded. "Yup. Deshka's an ocelot."  
  
"An ocelot? What's that Dizzi?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"A small slender cat with distinctive appearance, good swimmer and climber in it's forest habitat, grows to about 4 foot, and is about twice the weight of a house cat."  
  
"Sounds.... Interesting." Tyson smirked as Kit rounded on him.  
  
"Deshka is NOT weak!" her cat pupils narrowed as she glared at him.  
  
"I never said he was." He closed his eyes and started whistling.  
  
"Hey! Look at me! And stop whistling- it's so annoying!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
Tyson carried on whistling. "So... when do we get to see Deshka in action then?"  
  
"Not yet." Kit spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"So it is that you're scared of losing?" Tyson teased.  
  
"I'M NOT SCARED OF LOSING AND DESHKA ISN'T WEAK! AND STOP WHISTLING!" she yelled and reached for her launcher. Seeing the glint of satisfaction in Tyson's eyes, she hesitated.  
  
"He's only trying to get you to battle." Kai's words rang true.  
  
"Yeah I know." She turned away from Tyson and sat down, muttering. "Stupid idiot..."  
  
He laughed slightly. "You're so beautiful when you're angry! Just. Like. Hilary."  
  
"AAARGH!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Both Kitty and Hilary had rounded on him now. He held his hands up, "One at a time ladies!"  
  
Laughing at the expressions on their faces, he took off his cap and resettled it on his head, sighing as the two girls fumed in front of him.  
  
"Unfortunately, there's only one of me to go round..."  
  
Rei laughed, Tyson was going to be in serious pain if he didn't shut up soon. "Tyson, unless you have a death wish you'd better shut up. From my memory- Kitty's kinda violent, and well, you know Hilary!" Rei motioned to the lodge. There were buckets of ice cold water and ice outside, which until recently had been keeping drinks cool. The drinks had gone quickly enough, and the water was still ice cold. By the time Tyson opened his eyes to see why he wasn't being attacked, both Hilary and Kit had disappeared.  
  
"Where did th-?" he was cut off as icy water exploded over his head and shoulders, leaving him gasping for air. He looked up to see the two smiling smugly at him.  
  
"Who's goin' down now?" Kitty grinned as laughter exploded amongst the seven, Tyson included. He could get them back later, anyway.  
  
"Nice going sis!" Rei reached up to high- five Kitty. She smiled warmly, it was good to be back in his company. Once again, the feeling of safety washed over her.  
  
"Well let's go and check out the competition. What about you, Kai? Are you entering?" Rei asked the boy standing next to him. He said nothing.  
  
Rei shrugged and followed the others, Tyson still spluttering. "You'll dry off soon enough!" Max laughed as Tyson wrung his cap out and jammed it back on his head. Although he'd never admit it, the cold water was a welcome release from the dusty heat surrounding them, even if it had come as a bit of a shock. Well, a lot of one.  
  
Max elbowed Tyson as he began to mutter about revenge, and turned his attention to Kitty. "So tell us about yourself, Kit."  
  
What a question. One that's either avoided or welcomed. Some people love talking about themselves. Others love talking about themselves, but can't, for whatever reason. Kitty was one of these people. Sure enough, her life in China had been what anyone could have wished for. But since she'd left, everything had been different. And, unhappy? Well, some of the times in the last few years had been great. But how is it that one bad event can ruin a thousand good ones? Hey, that's just the way it goes. She sighed, and avoided.  
  
"Not much to tell really. Rei's probably told you everything about China. That's where I spent most of my life."  
  
Rei frowned. "But what about the last few years?"  
  
Glancing up, Kit's eyes met Kai's. "Uh... I've been around. Travelling. Blading. Just existing, really..." she lowered her eyes, aware that Rei knew there was a whole lot more to the situation than she was letting on. This could get messy. But Rei had dropped the subject and the park was up ahead.  
  
"This is no small competition!" Max was referring to the amount of bladers in the park. Some were Blading in the stadiums, most were crowded around a circular stone archway, where two very harassed stewards were trying to keep order. Mr Dickinson was also trying to calm everyone down in the hurry to sign up for the tournament. The arrival of the Bladebreakers just made things a whole lot worse. No hush, just a rush of people as the cry went up.  
  
"The Bladebreakers are here! The World Champions!"  
  
And louder than any of them came Tyson's voice, "Autographs for everyone! Thankyou, my fans!"  
  
"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Kit sweat dropped and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nope. That's Tyson for you." Rei pushed through the screaming Tyson- lovers, covering his face so that nobody would recognise him. Hilary had already reached the archway, and was looking through the sign- up sheets. Kai had just walked round the group, calm as ever. That was, until three girls broke off from the group and spotted him.  
  
"Oh my god it's Kai!" "He's so cute!" "The best blader!"  
  
Kit laughed as Kai picked up his pace, embarrassed.  
  
"So modest..." he shot her a look as she smirked at him. Kenny burst through the crowd gasping.  
  
"They're mad! Dizzi almost got crushed!"  
  
Rei smiled and reached for the nearest sheet.  
  
"Recognise anyone?" Max picked up a pen and wrote his name in the slot, along with Tyson's, Rei's and Kitty's names.  
  
"Not yet... They're mostly local kids I think. And a couple of teams from other countries. And just... people from other countries. Russia slash England? What the hell does that mean?" Rei handed the paper to Max, who shrugged.  
  
"Beats me. Maybe they're English and from Russia. Or... Russian and from England!"  
  
Kitty was flicking through the other sheets- there were loads of entries for a reportedly small competition. Mr Dickinson appeared beside her.  
  
"Hello! Kitty, isn't it? Rei's sister?" he addressed her politely and held out his hand.  
  
"Hey! You must be Mr Dickinson! It's nice to meet you." She smiled and shook hands.  
  
"Yes- you too Kitty. I must say it was a surprise when we found out Rei had a sister!" she blushed slightly and continued to look through the names, Kai reading over her shoulder, as Mr Dickinson addressed the Bladebreakers. Tyson had appeared by this time, grinning.  
  
"Sorry Mr D, you know how it is! The fans held me up!" everybody groaned and sweat dropped.  
  
"This tournament has turned into quite a big event! So, there will be television coverage, especially as you are entering! On Friday night there is to be a prom, held in this park as it's been so warm lately. I should like you all to attend, in suits of course." Mr Dickinson beamed at them. The entire crowd had fallen silent at the announcement. But now, conversations had erupted everywhere. People talking about their clothes and who was going to take them. A whole group of girls all decided to ask Tyson to go with them, which resulted in a few squabbles. Kitty hadn't heard any of it, she was still too busy checking out her opponents. Having been in this area of America for a while, she knew most of the kids in the Blading circuit, and everybody knew her. Her eyes halted on a name at the bottom of the list, and cold waves swept over her. She gripped the paper more tightly, as if the name would fade and pretend it had never been there.  
  
"Why the hell is Tala here?" the words were so quiet, whispered only to herself. Kai didn't need to have heard them- he could see the name as well as Kit could.  
  
"Hey.." Kai gripped her hand for reassurance, and tingles spread throughout Kit's body, almost wiping the thought of Tala from her mind.  
  
"He can't hurt you here." He whispered in her ear before dropping her hand and turning away.  
  
Woah- what had just happened here? Kit looked down at her hand stupidly as Rei appeared behind her.  
  
"Know anyone? Kit?" he questioned, putting the sheet he had in his hands down and took the one she'd just been holding from her.  
  
Clearing her throat, she responded. "Uh, yeah, most of them. They're mainly kids from round here."  
  
Kit stood there, frozen. But her thoughts were interrupted by Rei's exclamation.  
  
"Tala? Hey guys, Tala's here!"  
  
Tyson rushed over. "No way! What, Tala Ivanov? Of the Demolition Boys?"  
  
"The very same." Max peered over Rei's shoulder, reading the name for confirmation.  
  
Tyson smirked. "Another shot at beating him then."  
  
Rei sighed. "Yeah, but remember how strong he is. Don't get in over your head Tyson."  
  
Adopting an innocent look, Tyson tilted his head to the side. "What, me?"  
  
Hilary was literally bouncing as she talked to Kitty. Or at least, tried to.  
  
"What are you going to wear to the prom? It's going to be proper dresses! I've never been to a prom- who do you want to go with?" she paused when she realised she wasn't getting a response and waved her hand in front of Kit's face.  
  
"Uh, hello? I'm talking to you here!"  
  
"What? Oh, uh, yeah..." her expression changed as the distinctive red- headed figure of Tala headed towards the Bladebreakers and Mr Dickinson.  
  
"I'm not entering!" speaking loudly, she turned round and crossed her name off of the list, turning and walking as fast as she could back in the direction of the lodge.  
  
"What the-? Hilary began before Kai looked up and saw Tala headed towards them.  
  
"Damn." He muttered before taking off after her.  
  
Rei looked up, confused.  
  
"What was that about?" Tyson asked, watching Kai's back disappear after Kit.  
  
A heavy drop of rain landed right in the middle of the sheet Rei was holding. The air was hot and close, and the skies had darkened, dark grey clouds had gathered in abundance. A summer storm was brewing right above them.  
  
"Quick! Grab the sheets and follow me!" Mr Dickinson instructed Rei, and turned in the opposite direction of the lodge, where Kit and Kai had gone. "We can shelter in the stadium!"  
  
Rei began to protest, concerned about his sister. But just then, the skies darkened further and the heavens opened. The crowd, holding books and coats over their heads, began to run after Mr Dickinson, into the stadium's shelter. Glancing back, Rei followed the crowd, the sheets in his hand.  
  
Kit was running now, the sounds of her feet pounding against the hard ground, which was slowly becoming rain sodden, throwing up little plumes of water. She didn't know where she was going, and didn't care either. The amount of times she'd travelled somewhere, not caring where it was or why she was going there.... And then there had been that goal. Of finding Rei again, of escaping the abbey and Tala. And now he'd come back and ruined them as well. Tears mingling with the endless rain, she reached the little bridge over the swollen stream, water crashing over the rocks behind her, and sat down. It didn't matter how wet she was. Cats were meant to be afraid of water, weren't they? Not Kitty. She welcomed it. Well, watching it anyhow. It could wash away anything that wasn't welcome, particularly thoughts. And it was calming too, especially when it crashed over rocks the way it was doing now. Resting her hands on the cool, wet stone of the bridge, she leaned backwards and looked up at the stormy sky through the interlacing canopy of trees above.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" she said out loud to the sky. Water dripped into her eyes and the thunder claps sounded over her head, as if in answer. Peering into the stream rushing below her, she sighed and let the water take everything away...  
  
I hope that left you with some questions!!! Yup she mentioned the abbey... Yup she knows Tala. Hmmm, all will be resolved soon people! Constructive flames welcome...  
  
Now, how about that nice little review you promised me? Come on guys, you know you want to!  
  
MAX: "Now she's not only manipulative, she's begging as well. Pathetic. *rolls eyes.*  
  
LOU: "Yeah- like you could do any better!"  
  
MAX: "You bet I could!"  
  
LOU: "Fine then. You're on. End of next chapter- BE THERE OR ELSE! (And that goes for EVERYONE!) 


	4. Rain and White Roses

CHAPTER 4: Rain and White Roses  
  
Hey again. Sorry it's been a while- didn't have writer's block, it's just finding the time to write at the moment! And I'm neglecting my schoolwork as well. *sighs* ah well. Plus, I now have my DeviantART account, so I've been drawing a lot more. There's a link for my gallery at the bottom of this chapter. Couldn't update during half term because guess where I was? Skiing in ITALY! It was great, and I had the best time. I stacked it enough times for sure- one time I ended up skiing down the mountain on my arse. WAHEY! But I can now kinda ski- so wicked! Plus I met a guy, well, okay so I didn't actually meet him, but I saw him.... And he looks so like Enrique it's unnerving. Lady Obsessed shall confirm this *won't you?* Hehe, he was gorgeous as well (at least in my opinion) and as I don't know his real name he shall be Enrique for EVER MORE! I have a photo of him too. Uh... without his consent. Though I'm sure he probably wouldn't mind! If any one knows who he actually is- he comes from a mixed school in Kent, is fairly tall and has blonde hair and blue eyes- LET ME KNOW! But until that time, on with this chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
OAO (me): "Kai?" *sighs*  
  
Kai: What?  
  
OAO: You're doing the disclaimer today?  
  
Kai: Oh, yeah. *turns around* Hey! Plushie!  
  
Kai plushie: Hn  
  
Kai: *whispers in ear. *  
  
Kai plushie: Hn. One and Only, or Tess the only, or Louise, doesn't own any of the Beyblade characters, but she does own the plot, Kitty and Jet. And anything else you don't recognise from Beyblade. *Like sign- up sheets! *  
  
OAO: *sighing- again* That's not fair. You're manipulating the plushie, it doesn't know any better, and that's just mean. And besides, it's saying too much, and that's very scary.  
  
Kai: *whispers in plushie's ear again*  
  
Kai plushie: Hn. Moron. Moron. You are a moron. And an idiot.*  
  
OAO: Aaaargh!!!! Is about to rip plushie in two...  
  
Kai: Hey! I thought it was all my fault?  
  
OAO: Oh yes. Forgot that for a moment- blind rage y'know? *turns on Kai instead*  
  
Kai: AAARRGHHHH! *turns and runs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Rain and White Roses  
  
There are times when all you can hear is noise exploding inside your head. Then there are others when the silence of your own thoughts is almost unnerving. Kitty could hear absolutely nothing at all but the rain through the trees, washing away the dead heat. The silence was almost comforting, and she was aware of Kai standing behind her on the bridge as she leaned over, gazing into the water.  
  
"You have to tell him." The boy was in his usual pose, arms folded, head bowed.  
  
"I don't have to tell him anything." Kit snapped angrily, standing up quickly and facing away from Kai.  
  
"Do you want him to find out some other way? Do you want Tala to tell him? Because it would torture Rei. Knowing you lied." Every point Kai made was hammered home by Deshka's voice in Kit's own head. The silence had been short- lived, but Kitty's own stubbornness defeated Deshka.  
  
"No.." she began slowly. She didn't want to hurt Rei, but she didn't want anyone to hurt Tala either. Which was confusing after how badly Tala had hurt her in the first place. At this time, Kit had no idea what Kai had gone through for her.  
  
"You still love him don't you? Or do you just want him?" Kai's voice had an unusual amount of emotion in it- a bitterness. Each word was carefully chosen, and each one hurt. Kit closed her eyes, still facing away from him. He was right, probably. Even she didn't know what she wanted anymore.  
  
"No..." she said again, trying desperately to think of a good response that would shut Kai up. She didn't want to hear this. Seconds passed before she felt Kai's hand in the small of her back, and then his fingers tracing her spine. She shuddered and relaxed under his touch. She'd missed this. An instance later he'd wrapped his arm around her throat. Kit whipped round, knocking his hand away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded angrily, knowing her defences were completely useless against Kai.  
  
"Just reminding you." He gazed at her with mild satisfaction. He'd reminded her, and he knew it.  
  
"Well it worked." Hell, Kai didn't even need to see her eyes to read her like a book. Kit looked up at the now blue sky, washed clean. It even felt fresher, now the rain had cleared away some of the heat. Everything was damp, and even her head felt clearer. Kai's touch had made her realise, she did still want Tala, even though he hated him so much. And that wasn't good. She smiled softly. At least one thing was sorted. Now there was just the problem of what to do about it. And how to tell her brother where she'd been for the past few years. And the prom. The smile turned grim. Proms meant dresses. Great. Kit turned and followed Kai off the bridge.  
  
"Thanks." Her voice sounded small and strange, perhaps frightened of the realisation. Well it was pretty scary. Realising you still wanted someone that had raped you. Kai turned, surprised to find her shaking, and hesitated before taking her hand.  
  
"S'Ok." He mumbled and continued walking, hand in hand with the girl next to him. Kai was angry with her. After everything he'd done for her to walk out of the abbey and escape from Tala, and she still wanted him. He would make sure Tala never got her back.  
  
Kit smiled slightly, knowing it was nowhere near over. "You have to battle." Kai told her.  
  
"I know." She replied, also knowing he hadn't finished.  
  
"And beat him."  
  
"Yup." Feeling better already, with enough presence of mind to at least try to beat Tala when, and if she got through to a round where she could battle him, Kit allowed herself to grin properly. It wasn't fake, it wasn't concealing anything, it was a real smile.  
  
"What you smiling at?" Kai asked her, smiling himself.  
  
She looked at him and burst out laughing, starting to run back in the direction of the lodge.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!" yelling was so much fun sometimes.  
  
Kai began to chase after her. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
~~ Back at the stadium ~~  
  
"Well done Rei. I don't know what we'd have done without the sign up sheets!" Mr Dickinson looked flustered, but pleased as they crowd began to disperse to wherever they were going. "I shall see you tonight at dinner boys!" with that he disappeared in the direction of the town.  
  
A red- headed figure was silently watching from the stadium door. He stepped out as the team passed.  
  
"Woah! Tala, you scared me there." Tyson grinned at the older boy in front of him, flanked by his team mates, the Demolition Boys. "Ready for me to beat you again?"  
  
Hilary groaned. "Tyson shut up!"  
  
"This time I won't be beaten Tyson." Tala's eyes flickered down the sheets that Rei was still holding (wasn't he meant to give them back to Mr D?) and his expression changed, if briefly.  
  
"Kitty's here?" he looked confused at the crossed- out name on the list.  
  
"You know my sister?" Rei's mouth had fallen open.  
  
"She's your sister?" the aqua eyes locked on Rei's. "No." his eyes and expression were blank- they didn't say a thing. But the name on the list was Tess Kon. Not Kitty. Tala turned and disappeared in the same direction as Mr D, leaving the Blade Breakers standing in confused silence. Tyson shrugged.  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
"Yeah I'll second that." Max stuck his hands in his pockets and scuffed the ground with his shoe.  
  
Tyson rubbed his stomach, "Come on, I'm starving!" Max rolled his eyes and yawned widely. Rei wasn't doing much but standing there.  
  
"He knows her."  
  
"Oh come on, he was just messing with you. He's probably never met her before." Max reasoned.  
  
"But he called her Kitty!" Rei protested, angry that Tala seemed to know more about his sister's whereabouts for the past few years than he did.  
  
"I'm with Rei. Tala knows Kitty somehow." Kenny was concerned for his friend. Rei was too worried about his sister. He glanced at Max.  
  
"Maybe she battled him sometime. And maybe she beat him!!! And he's still worked up about it. Being beaten by a girl!" Tyson burst out laughing as Rei relaxed and grinned at him.  
  
"I would love for you to be beaten by a girl." Rei followed Tyson and the others as they walked out through the stadium doors.  
  
"Never gonna happen mate!" Tyson put his hands behind his head. "I'm waay too good."  
  
Hilary sighed and kicked him. "Hey, what was that for?" Tyson rubbed his leg.  
  
"Someone HAS to beat you. Your ego's got way too big Tyson."  
  
He mouthed something only to get another kick. "I heard that." Hilary frowned at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything so therefore you couldn't have heard anything."  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "Aaargh guys, please shut up. We have a prom to think about!"  
  
"Ooh yeah!" Hilary jumped up and down. "Dresses!"  
  
Rei was still in another world. "Do you know where Kai went?"  
  
"He followed Kitty when she ran off. They're probably back at the lodge." Kenny closed his laptop and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Rei, do you get the impression Kit knows Kai as well?" Rei nodded slowly. "Yes Chief. There's something she's not telling me, and I have to find it out."  
  
~~ Back at the lodge ~~  
  
"You're not going to say anything are you?" Kitty was curled up on the floor in Kai's room.  
  
"It's not my problem to say anything about." Kai on the other hand was leaned up against the wardrobe, head bowed. At that moment Tyson burst through the door.  
  
"Aaargh come one, Mr D says we can't eat until we're all there, and you're here, not there."  
  
Kit glared at him, "Cleverly observed Tyson. And do you ever think of knocking?"  
  
Tyson grinned and jumped onto the bed. Hilary rolled her eyes and followed Kit's lead, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you? Were you doing something that you didn't want disturbed?" he was now rolling around on the bed like a dog. Like a mad dog. Like a mad rabid dog with a flea problem. And bad breath. He caught Rei's eye, and stopped immediately. Rei had a face like thunder, which was a look the calm, practical boy never usually wore.  
  
"Ummm... I'll see you guys at dinner..." he scarpered, followed by Max, Kenny and Hilary. Kai began to follow them but Kit gave him a pleading look.  
  
'Your problem,' he mouthed, before disappearing.  
  
Oh great. This was going to be wonderful fun. And seeing as she really didn't want to talk about it, or even think about it, it could also be interesting. Brother and sister stood there looking at eachother. Once again the scene was reminiscent of a shootout, only this time they looked more like they were going to shoot each other than hug.  
  
"Why did you run off?" ask practical questions that she can't avoid.  
  
"To get out of the rain." Kit had no problem thinking up answers, no matter how much they avoided the question, or at least the main point of the conversation, which she knew of course.  
  
"How come Tala Ivanov knows you?" new question line, the first one hadn't worked.  
  
How the hell had he worked that one out? Kit paused, BIG mistake. "Maybe I battled him once. I did go to Russia sometime."  
  
Rei had spotted that weakness, and knew he could easily bend his sister now. "So you went to Russia? That's how you know Kai as well? Because it's kind of obvious that you know eachother Kit, you never were good at hiding anything."  
  
Whoops, touched a nerve. "Oh, never good at hiding anything? How is it then that you're so far off the mark? You haven't got a clue where I've been, what's happened to me, how I know Tala and Kai, because you weren't there. You left me, Rei! And now you're just jealous because they know more about me than you do. You hardly know me at all anymore, and that's your own entire bloody fault." Tears were pricking the backs of her eyelids, but she couldn't cry.  
  
Rei stood there speechless for a moment. His sister was still sitting on the floor beneath him, but she seemed to have way more power in this confrontation.  
  
"Okay, fine then. Tell me. How do you know them so well? What did happen to you? This is your big chance Kit, don't leave anything out." He was mocking her, whether he knew it or not. All rational questioning had been totally forgotten, because every word Kitty had said had been entirely true. He left her and because of that he hardly knew her anymore. He was jealous that his best friend seemed to know her more than he did.  
  
"You really think I want your sympathy? I'm not telling you anything, ever. And you're never going to find out, because right now I don't get the impression you'd care anyway." Kit stood up, and even though she was shorter than her brother, she was still overwhelmingly powerful in front of him. "You messed up Rei."  
  
She disappeared through the door, slamming it on her way, and walked as quickly as possible to the lodge's restaurant.  
  
"Dammit." Not the best argument she'd ever had, and believe me (A/N- and yes you will believe me because I am all powerful!), she'd had one too many in the past.  
  
Tyson was stuffing his face with food. Kit made a disgusted face as she sat down opposite him- the only other seat was next to Kai, and she didn't particularly feel like listening to him lecturing her on why she should tell Rei the truth. She'd told Rei enough true stuff anyway. Just not the right true stuff. Ah well. Right now food was good. It wasn't confusing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max questioned, watching her rip a chicken leg in two with an unusual amount of strength.  
  
"Yup, fine. Never been better."  
  
He smiled that easy smile that can make anyone relax instantly. Y'know, the one that seems like it doesn't have anything in the world to say, but actually asks a hell of a lot of questions?  
  
"Where's Rei?" Mr- I love- my- food-and-love-causing-trouble now had a trail of mashed potato down his chin. He'd have a trail of flipping blood if he wasn't careful.  
  
"How should I know, and why should I care?" Kit snapped at him, knowing it wasn't exactly fair.  
  
"Well if this ain't a public display of feeling?" Oh God no. Not him. Not here. Not now.  
  
"It's you again." Tyson didn't sound so cocky this time. Was it him, or did this guy have a knack of seeking them out now they were both in the same place at the same time?  
  
"Thanks for the welcome." The red- head acknowledged the other bladers before his eyes rested on Kitty, whose head was still lowered.  
  
"Well, are you gonna look at me or what?"  
  
Kit looked up and scowled at him. Now he'd made her feel like she was avoiding him. Which, she was actually. Not the point. Everyone sitting at the table now thought she was avoiding him though. Damn damn damn damn damn.  
  
"What?" she asked coolly, determined not to show any emotion whatsoever. Tala just shrugged. "Thought you'd be pleased to see me, that's all."  
  
A loud snort broke the temporary silence. One way of concealing nerves is to laugh, which was what Kit was on the verge of doing just now. A look at Tala's face told her she shouldn't, and she sobered instantly.  
  
He glowered darkly, "What?"  
  
Ooh, déjà vu anyone?  
  
"Oh you know exactly what." Her reply was short and sharp, yet for some really odd reason she still felt like bursting out laughing. Whereas his expression had shut her up before, now it was just plain funny. Maybe she'd actually got over Tala? If she could laugh at him, that much was likely...  
  
"Now which bit would that be? The part before I- " Kai cut him off sharply  
  
"Shut the hell up." Wahey- a budding hero.  
  
"Don't they know?" Tala mocked him. Whoops, bad idea. There were a lot of confused faces round the table, and Rei still hadn't appeared. Great. She was going to have to break up a fight- Kai was standing and squaring up to his old best friend already.  
  
"Kai..." said almost exasperatedly. "I can fight my own battles."  
  
Tala raised an eyebrow, but Rei was standing in the doorway, and it seemed a sensible idea, to the red- head at least, to make himself scarce. There ain't nothing like brotherly protection, right? Well, apart from the fact that the brother in question wasn't exactly on best terms with the sister right at that moment.  
  
"This isn't over Hiwatari." He glared at Kai and glanced at Kit. Nothing needed to be said to her for her to understand exactly what he was saying. She shivered as he turned and left, by the door opposite to the one Rei was still standing in. Geez, sometimes Tala was damn well scary.  
  
Silence settled heavily and uncomfortable over the table. Tyson broke the silence by munching a stick of celery, and then talking through his mouthful.  
  
"Sho- what wosh all that abou' then?" he swallowed and looked questioningly at the girl opposite them.  
  
She shrugged easily. "How should I know?"  
  
Wow- some people really do talk before they think.  
  
"It's not like she has to tell you." Kai shot Tyson a look, but he didn't quite interpret it the right way, shall we say.  
  
"Who's knight in shining armour tonight then? I think something's going on between Kitty Kat and Kai- Kai!!" he cooed and made kissing noises as Kai opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"What I meant was I do know, but it's none of your business. But when I feel like telling you, I shall." Kitty jumped in, smiling brightly at Tyson, but desperate to get away from the table and the questioning looks she was receiving from everybody there. Kenny, Max and Hilary had the presence of mind to keep their mouths shut. Tyson did not. Speaking of which, does he actually have a mind?  
  
"Is Kitty Kat changing the subject?"  
  
"I'm not changing it, or avoiding it. Don't call me that. Learn when to keep your mouth shut. I'll tell you when I feel like it. Probably never." She added quietly at the end, as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh but you told Kai, right?" things were not going to go well for Tyson. She glowered at him.  
  
"I knew anyway." Enough about fighting own battles. However, that may not have been the best thing to say either.  
  
Rei moved and walked up to the table, his eyes dark with anger.  
  
"Are you okay Rei?" Hilary had never seen Rei as angry as this before...  
  
"And how exactly do you know? How come you know more about my sister than I do?" the question was loaded.  
  
Silent tension was broken by Mr Dickinson's arrival. He stopped abruptly- the tension in the room was almost at breaking point, a knife wouldn't have been needed to cut it- a simple flick of a finger would have done that quite sufficiently. He cleared his throat, and Max, in an attempt to relax the atmosphere, smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey, Mr Dickinson!"  
  
The smile was returned as Mr D began to speak. "Yet more bladers have arrived for the tournament! And we have been obliged to change rooms, so there is somewhere for them to stay. I shall leave it up to you to decide who sleeps where- you have three rooms amongst you now. Sleep well!" and with that he left.  
  
"I'll share with Kenny." Max jumped in first, unwilling to share with the snoring hoover.  
  
Kitty was still glowering silently at her plate. And no way was she going to share with hoover or interfering brother. Sharing with Hilary would have been ok, but that wasn't going to annoy Rei.  
  
"I'm with Kai."  
  
Tyson's eyebrows shot up so high and fast that in all honesty, they may not have been there anymore. He sat with his mouth wide open, as if that proved everything. If Rei had been expecting Kai to tell his sister he wouldn't share with her, he was sorely mistaken.  
  
"Looks like I'm with Tyson and Hilary, then." His tone spoke reams about what he felt- defeat. And for a moment, Kit felt a twinge of guilt. But hey, it was his fault for leaving her.  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes. "Great, I get stuck with the insensitive prat."  
  
"Hey! Do you mind? I'm not a prat, and I'm not insensitive either! And besides, it's not my fault the lovebirds want to be together." Tyson answer was quick, and er, stupid. Again. One look from Rei and Tyson stood up.  
  
"I'm, uh, going to get an early night. Sleep, tired, you know?"  
  
He would have been out the door faster than you could say, well, faster than you could even think about what you were going to say, but for the fact that Mr D was standing in it, and coming towards them.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. The room with three of you in it...?"  
  
Hilary gestured to herself, Rei and Tyson.  
  
"Right- that room has a double and a set of bunk beds."  
  
Hilary sighed. "Tyson, you get the double. I'm sure if you slept in bunks they would turn into singles, or at least a pile of rubble."  
  
"Is it pick on Tyson day or what?" he replied indignantly, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Max- you can stay in the same room, with two singles, yes? Who are you with?"  
  
Max nodded in reply. "I'm with the chief."  
  
And finally Kai, I take it you're with Kitty? You are being moved to room 305, that room has a double. Well, goodnight, I won't come back this time!" he chuckled, seemingly unaware of the bombshell that he'd just dropped, and disappeared again.  
  
Tyson had the biggest smirk in the known universe on his face, and he opened his mouth to say something. What he said you'll never know, because at that moment Hilary grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs.  
  
"Come on! Bedtime Tyson, you must be very tired!" drowning out whatever it was he was going to say, you know, the comment that would have had him killed.  
  
Max and Kenny left quickly, Kai following. Great, they'd left her alone with her brother again.  
  
"Night Kit."  
  
And there she was, sat at a table in the lodge's restaurant, not having a clue what to do. Maybe coming back hadn't been such a good idea. In fact, she'd managed to make the whole situation extremely awkward. Kit put her head in her hands. Perhaps it would be better to go now, before she messed up the whole thing for them.  
  
Would that be another chapter over with? Hehe, I rushed the ending and haven't proof read, because I just really wanted to get this chapter up. So, what did you think then eh?  
  
Max: Tut, tut.  
  
OAO (that's one-and-only, and that's me!) : What now?  
  
Max: Oh, nothing.  
  
OAO: Waddya mean 'oh nothing'? You tutted! And if you're not going to tell my why, then get me reviews instead!  
  
Max: No. I really don't feel like it right now. *sticks nose in air*  
  
OAO: WHAT?! But you said-? Aaargh, stuff it. I have nicer characters that can persuade people to review.  
  
Jet: Uh, no you don't.  
  
OAO: *hissing whisper* Jet, you're not meant to be here! You're not in this fic! Go away!  
  
Jet: Well sor-ry. Everyone else has run off, so I came to offer support.  
  
OAO: Well thanks, but I can get reviews myself.  
  
Jet: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.  
  
OAO: Using YOU! Heh heh, if you want to see more of Jet, REVIEW! It's as simple as that- really it is. *holds up axe* Yes. It's simple isn't it. ISN'T IT?  
  
Jet: Hmm. An axe. Interesting. But *I* have a gun.  
  
OAO: *Yelp!* 


End file.
